Philemon und Baukis
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Harry wird Zeuge einer für ihn kaum fassbaren Geschichte um Snape, die auch Auswirkungen auf sein eigenes Leben hat. ABGESCHLOSSEN


_Mir gehört nichts, JKR gehört alles – vor allem Dank für die Erschaffung unseres geliebten Zaubertrankmeisters._

oOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOo

**Philemon und Baukis**

Ich hätte kotzen können bei dem Gedanken an das Nachsitzen bei Snape, das mich direkt nach dem Abendessen erwartete.

Der Zaubertrankmeister war in den letzten Wochen noch unerträglicher geworden als er es für gewöhnlich schon war - eine Steigerung, die ich eigentlich nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Nicht einmal Hermine, die ihrer Angst vor Snape sonst stets ihre Bewunderung für sein Wissen voranstellte, fand noch ein beschwichtigendes Wort für ihn.

Ron hatte es vorhin beim Quidditch vom Besen gehauen. Er lag mit einer bösen Zerrung auf der Krankenstation - und deshalb mußte ich gleich alleine zu Snape - toll...

Aber Hermine hatte mir schon im letzten Schuljahr ihren Trick verraten, wie man das Nachsitzen bei ihm wenigstens halbwegs friedlich beginnen konnte - ganz einfach, indem man schon da war, wenn Snape kam. Überpünktlichkeit bei Schülern schien ihn irgendwie ein wenig zu besänftigen und er teilte einem in der Regel nur noch mit, was man zu tun hatte. Kam man erst, wenn er schon in seinem Büro war, mußte man sich erst noch seine sarkastischen, beleidigenden Ausführungen über die Unzulänglichkeit seiner Schüler anhören.

Dementsprechend beendete ich das Abendessen zügig und machte mich direkt auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Die Tür zu Snapes Büro stand unerwarteterweise einen Spalt weit auf. Ich ging hinein, aber es schien niemand da zu sein. Doch einen Moment später sah ich den Lichtschein aus dem kleinen Lagerraum der an das Büro angeschlossen war. Ein Dieb? Ein Schüler, der wie Hermine damals, etwas von den seltenen Zutaten stehlen wollte für irgendein nicht genehmigtes Projekt? Ich versteckte mich und beschloss, abzuwarten, was geschah.

Als wenige Minuten später Snape hereinkam tat mir die Person im Lagerraum fast leid. Es würde gleich ein fürchterliches Donnerwetter geben - da war ich sicher.

Wie erwartet war Snape sofort klar, daß jemand in seinen Räumen war. Er sah sich flüchtig um, so flüchtig, daß er mich, Merlin sei Dank, nicht sah und hob dann riechend den Kopf ein ganz klein wenig. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, daß der ganze Raum ein wenig nach Vanille duftete.

Snapes Augen wurden groß, er verschloß mit einer kleine Bewegung seines Zauberstabes die Tür und er fragte leise in den Raum hinein: "Lia?"

Augenblicklich öffnete sich die Türe vom Lagerraum und eine Frau die ich noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen hatte, trat heraus. Ich glaube sie war der schönste Mensch, den ich je erblickt hatte. Obwohl ich sicher war, daß ich ihr noch nie begegnet war, kam sie mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Sie hatte lange, weiße Haare, die sie locker auf dem Kopf in seidigen Stränen festgesteckt hatte. Einige kürzere Locken fielen ihr an den Seiten und auf dem Rücken herab. Sie war edel gekleidet, sehr schlank und sah irgendwie zerbrechlich aus. Ihre Augen, die in einem hellen Blau leuchteten, waren unverwandt auf Snape gerichtet.

"Severus..." ihre Stimme klang hell, aber rauchig, als habe sie geweint und ich konnte in ihrem Gesicht Spuren von Tränen sehen.

Fassungslos sah ich zu, wie die beiden aufeinander zuliefen und sich innig in die Arme fielen.

"Lia, was machst du hier?", flüsterte er ihr ins Haar, ohne sie loszulassen.

"Ich hab es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Sie glauben, ich bin in London. Anni wird bestätigen, daß sie mit mir dort war, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Sie kauft dort einige Dinge ein, als Beweis. Ich muß in zwei Stunden wieder zurück sein." sie flüsterte in schnellem Tempo ihre Erklärung in den Raum, als wolle sie keine Zeit verschwenden.

Was mich fassungslos machte, an dem Anblick, war weniger die Tatsache, daß Snape jemanden im Arm hielt - es war viel mehr die Art, wie er es tat...

Er hatte mit den Armen so weit um sie herumgefasst wie es überhaupt nur möglich war, als wolle er, daß sie mit ihm verschmolz, und während der eine Arm einmal fast um ihre Taille herumfasste um sie an ihn zu pressen, lag die Hand des anderen Arms in einer unglaublich zärtlichen und irgendwie beschützend wirkenden Weise auf ihrem Hinterkopf, wo sie zärtlich immer und immer wieder über ihr weißes Haar strich.

"Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten, Severus." der verweinte Ton ihrer geflüsterten Worte schien den Zaubertrankmeister noch aufgeregter zu machen.

Er löste sich etwas von ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. "Behandeln sie dich gut?" fragte er besorgter, als ich ihn je gehört hatte.

Sie nickte leicht.

"Sie tun mir nichts, wenn du das meinst, aber Lucius hat Vater von unserem letzten Treffen erzählt und seine Maßnahmen sind danach noch strikter geworden."

Sie legte jetzt ihre Hände auf seine, die noch immer ihr Gesicht umfasst hielten und sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Severus, wir müssen verschwinden, wir müssen weg von hier. So kann es nicht weitergehen. Wenn sie herausfinden, daß ich heute hier war, werden sie dafür sorgen, daß ich keinen neue Möglichkeit bekomme, dich zu sehen. Dann gäbe es nur noch einen Weg für uns.", sie schluchzte nach den letzten Worten auf und begann zu weinen.

Was, in Merlins Namen, sah ich da? Hatte sie Lucius gesagt? Natürlich! Sie kam mir so bekannt vor, weil sie Dracos Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich sah! War sie die kleinere Schwester von Lucius Malfoy, von der ich irgendwann einmal gehört hatte?

Der Blick von Snape verwandelte den Mann den ich so hasste in etwas anderes. Ich hätte es nicht beschreiben können, aber dieser Mann war nicht der, den ich aus dem Unterricht kannte.

Er streichelte ihr über die Wangen und über das Haar und legte seine Lippen unendlich zärtlich auf die der weinenden Frau, die sofort wieder ihre Arme um ihn legte und sich in den Kuß hineinschmiegte. Als er seinen Mund von ihrem löste, zog er sie noch fester in seine Arme und ich konnte, während sie mir inzwischen ihren Rücken zuwandte, das ratlose, fast ängstlich wirkende Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters sehen.

"Du mußt zurück." hauchte mit kratziger Stimme er und ich sah, daß es ihm schwer fiel, das zu sagen.

"Schick mich nicht weg, Severus.", bettelte sie, ohne ihn loszulassen.

Er löste die Umarmung und hielt sie an den Schultern auf Armeslänge vor sich, sah ihr tief in die Augen.

"Wenn er irgendeinen Verdacht schöpft, werden sie dich nicht nur nicht mehr zu mir lassen, sondern gar nicht mehr aus dem Haus. Und das weißt du auch. Und ich habe Angst, daß er dir irgendwann doch etwas antut."

Sie legte ihre Hände von außen sanft auf seine Unterarme.

"Ich habe keine Angst um mich, Sev, ich habe Angst vor dem womit sie mir drohen, vor dem, was sie mit dir tun wollen, wenn wir uns weiter sehen. Mich werden sie nicht anfassen, das würde schließlich meinen Marktwert senken.", sie lachte bitter "Aber lieber sterbe ich, als daß ich mich von ihm an irgendeine gute Partie verschachern lasse."

Er legte ihr die Finger einer Hand auf den Mund.

"Rede nicht vom Sterben. Ich finde einen Weg, Lia. Bitte sorge du nur dafür, daß er keinen Verdacht schöpft und geh jetzt!"

"Er hat längst Verdacht geschöpft und er will...", ihre Stimme wurde leiser, so leise, daß ich sie nicht mehr verstehen konnte.

Snape hatte sich näher an sie herangebeugt und das was sie ihm gesagt hatte, hatte ihn das Gesicht wie in Schmerz verzerren lassen, bevor er sie wieder fest an sich heranzog.

"Wie krank kann jemand sein..." murmelte er leise.

Sie blieben noch einen Moment unbewegt so stehen, nur ihre Hände strichen leicht und zärtlich über die Schultern, den Rücken, die Haare des anderen, dann sah ich, wie er sich sichtbar innerlich straffte und sie endgültig von sich weg schob.

"Geh jetzt..."

Ich konnte regelrecht fühlen, welche Anstrengung es ihn kostete, sie gehen zu lassen, und was sie durchstand, als sie das Büro durch die von Snape wieder geöffnete Türe verließ.

Ich schluckte nicht zum ersten Mal seit ich in meinem Versteck stand und betete, daß Snape sich nicht daran erinnern würde, daß ich eigentlich längst hätte hier sein müssen.

Als er kurz in den Lagerraum ging, trat ich aus meinem Versteck hervor und tat so, als sei ich gerade eben erst mit einer kurzen Verspätung gekommen.

Er kam ins Büro, sah mich und deutete auf einige Zutaten, die in Beuteln auf einem Tisch standen, und die offenbar sortiert und weggeräumt werden sollten. Keine Ansprache, keine zynischen Bemerkungen, eigentlich überhaupt keine Regung von seiner Seite. Er setzte sich nur sehr, sehr still hinter seinen Schreibtisch und arbeitete. Während ich, ebenfalls wortlos, sortierte, umfüllte und etikettierte.

Wenige Tage später erschien Draco unerwartet nicht zum Unterricht. Er sei in einer Familienangelegenheit nach Hause gerufen worden, teilte McGonagall uns mit. Die Familie feiere eine gesellschaftlich sehr wichtige Verlobung. Er sei in zwei Tagen wieder da. Damit ging sie zum Tagesgeschehen über.

Ich wurde sofort hellhörig und einem unguten Gefühl folgend, begab ich mich im Schutze meines Unsichbarkeitsmantels in die Gänge zu den Kerkern. Ich kann nicht sagen, warum es mich plötzlich so interessierte. Vielleicht, weil mich das Bild des zärtlichen, liebevollen Snape die halbe Nacht verfolgt hatte? Vielleicht, weil ich wissen wollte, warum sich eine Frau wie die weißhaarige in einen Mann wie ihn verlieben konnte? Obwohl ich mich gleichzeitig für das Gefühl auslachte, konnte ich den Gedanken nicht verscheuchen, daß heute etwas geschehen wüde, das aus irgendeinem Grund auch mein Leben verändern würde.

Nie zuvor hatte ich ein solch starkes Gefühl für etwas gehabt, daß auf mich zukam. Es schien beinahe wie das zu sein, was Trelawney uns erklärt hatte, als es um das Thema "Vorhersehungen" ging. Ich hatte es für Humbug gehalten, aber das was ich jetzt empfand grenzte an Gewissheit. Und es konnte wohl kaum Zufall sein, daß ich ohne einen Grund dafür nennen zu können einen Gang betrat, den ich vorher noch nie betreten hatte und dort Zeuge wurde, wie Dumbledore Snape mit sehr traurigem Blick einen Brief übergab, den der Zaubertrankmeister mit fassungslosem Gesicht und zitternden Fingern entgegennahm.

"Ich halte mein Versprechen, Severus... ich warte am See auf dich...", sagte er mit der ernstesten Stimme, die ich je beim Schulleiter gehört hatte.

Dann ging er und ich stand mit Snape alleine in dem dunklen Gang.

Es hingen keine Bilder an den Wänden, es lag kein Teppich auf dem Boden. Der Gang war dem ähnlich in dem Hermine, Ron und ich im ersten Jahr gelandet waren, der zu dem Versteck des Steins der Weisen geführt hatte. Kahl, dunkel, kalt. Ein perfekter Ort, um dort sicher alleine zu sein.

Snape war wie vom Donner gerührt und hielt noch immer den Brief zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen.

Er machte keine Anstalten ihn zu öffnen, sah ihn einfach nur endlos lange an, als könne er damit bewirken, daß das Kuvert sich auflöste. Aber es blieb existent.

Dann schien er es kurz in seinen Mantel stecken zu wollen, hielt aber inne und ließ es dann doch draußen. Sein Gesicht war kreideweiß und sein Kreislauf schien ihm Probleme zu bereiten. Als er einen Schritt nach vorne machen wollte, torkelte er stattdessen rückwärts gegen die grobe Steinwand des Gangs. Sein Atem ging schwer.

Dann setzte er mehrere Male an, den Brief zu öffnen, aber stets wurde nur sein Atem lauter und unsicherer, dann schloß er die Augen und er ließ wieder von dem Umschlag ab.

Hätte ich Snape nicht so gut gekannt, hätte ich geschworen, daß er dicht davor war, zu weinen.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis er es endlich geschafft hatte, den Umschlag zu öffnen und den einzelnen, weißen Briefbogen herauszuholen und als er die wenigen Zeilen gelesen hatte, gab er ein verzweifelten, halb schreienden, halb keuchenden Laut von sich, ließ die Arme an den Seiten herabfallen und legte den Kopf nach hinten, bis er gegen die kalte Wand gelehnt war.

Der Brief glitt ihm aus der Hand und segelte in einer weichen Bewegung auf den Steinboden, während Snape seine Hände vor sein von Schmerz verzerrtes Gesicht hob.

Meine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Vor wenigen Tagen hätte ich mir vermutlich noch gewünscht, ihn einmal leiden zu sehen, aber das, was da vor mir geschah, wünschte ich niemandem auf der Welt. Snape so zu sehen, rührte mich auf eine Weise an, die mich unendlich betroffen machte! Mein eigener Atem wurde schneller und als er laut aufschluchzte und bitterlich weinend mit dem Rücken langsam an der Wand herabrutschte, stiegen mir selbst Tränen in die Augen.

Ich ging unerkannt näher auf ihn zu und konnte das Bedürfnis ihn zu trösten fast nicht unterdrücken, doch ich war sicher, daß es jetzt kaum etwas Schlimmeres für ihn hätte geben können, als zu erfahren, daß ich alles mit angesehen hatte. So stand ich vor ihm, während er in sich zusammengesackt auf dem Boden saß und lauten Tränen freien Lauf ließ, weinte, wie ich noch nie jemanden hatte weinen sehen...

Der Brief lag nur wenige Handbreit von ihm weg und ich konnte ihn lesen...

Mein geliebter Philemon,

es ist soweit. Wenn du diesen Brief bekommst, hat Albus sein Versprechen mir gegenüber bereits eingelöst. Ich warte am See auf dich.

In Liebe, deine Baukis

Als Snapes Weinen nach einer schier endlosen Zeit weniger wurde, richtete er sich irgendwann langsam auf. Er wirkte alt, sehr alt und als er dann ging, sah es aus, als trüge er eine schwere Last mit sich.

Ich folgte ihm...

Ich folgte ihm bis zum See...

Dort stand Albus Dumbledore neben einer wunderschönen Linde, die mir dort so noch nie aufgefallen war und auch auf seinem Gesicht waren Tränen zu sehen, zu denen sich neue hinzugesellten, als der Zaubertrankmeister sich ihm näherte.

Es war niemand außer den beiden zu sehen.

Snape umarmte Dumbledore kurz und wandte sich dann der Linde zu. Betrachtete sie staunend und beinahe bewundernd.

Mit einer ehrfürchtigen Geste berührte er zart ein paar der Blätter des Baumes, dann legte er sich eines davon gegen die Lippen und gab einen Kuß darauf, bevor er ein paar Meter von dem schönen Baum wegtrat und Albus ansah.

"Jetzt löse dein Versprechen auch mir gegenüber ein, alter Mann." Sagte Snape in einem Ton, der nicht von dieser Welt schien, als sei er längst nicht mehr einer von uns und Albus Dumbledore erhob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Zaubertrankmeister und murmelte Worte, die viel zu alt waren, als daß ich davon irgendetwas verstanden hätte.

Es war eine lange Abfolge von magischen Worten und als das letzte Wort verklungen war, schloß Snape mit einem beinahe zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem verweinten Gesicht die Augen und verwandelte sich, langsam, behäbig, aber unabwendbar in einen dunklen, großen Eichenbaum, dessen Äste die Ausläufer der Linde in sanfter Schwingung berührte und der letzte Blick den er mit den letzten Konturen seines menschlichen Gesichtes noch auf etwas hatte richten können, hatte der Linde neben ihm gegolten.

Jetzt weinte ich ebenfalls...

Der Schulleiter blieb noch lange vor den beiden Bäumen stehen, die rauschend die Äste ineinander schlungen und mit ihren Blättern die Äste des Baumes neben sich zu streicheln schienen.

Als Dumbledore lange nach der Verwandlung ging, schien er nicht zu wissen, ob er fröhlich, oder traurig sein sollte, aber der Verlust des Freundes schien zumindest für den Moment doch die Oberhand zu haben.

Ich schaffte es erst am späten Abend, mich von dem Anblick zu lösen und als ich in den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindor kam, saß dort Hermine und sah mich seltsam an.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?"

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und setzte mich zu ihr.

"Hermine, sagen dir die Namen Philemon und Baukis etwas?"

Hermine nickte

"Natürlich. Das war in der griechischen Mythologie ein altes Ehepaar, das sich unglaublich tief und innig geliebt hat. Und als Zeus ihnen einmal einen Wunsch gewährte, haben sie darum gebeten, daß sie nie getrennt sein würden und keiner den anderen überleben würde, weil sie die Trauer nicht ertragen könnten. Und da hat er sie an ihrem Lebensende in zwei Bäume verwandelt."

"Eine Linde und eine Eiche?", fragte ich leise.

"Ja", nickte Hermine und griff meine Hand. "Woher weißt du das?"

Ich stand auf und zog sie mit mir.

"Komm bitte mit, Hermine."

Und ich führte sie an den See zu den Bäumen und erzählte ihr, was ich gesehen hatte.

Und wir weinten gemeinsam um sie und gestanden uns unter den Ästen der Linde und der Eiche zum ersten Mal unsere Liebe füreinander.

Wir weinten vor Trauer und wir weinten vor Glück, an diesem Tag, an dem Professor Severus Snape zum letzten Mal mit seinen großen kraftvollen Schritten und seinem weiten, wehenden, schwarzen Umhang durch die ehrwürdigen Mauern Hogwarts gegangen war.

-,-,-

-,-,-

**"**_**....Philemon und Baukis waren sich sogleich einig: "Und wenn dereinst unsere Stunde schlägt, dann gewähre uns, daß keiner den anderen überlebe!"  
Allvater Zeus winkte ihrer Bitte Gewährung. Lange Jahre hüteten Philemon und Baukis das Heiligtum, und als ihre Zeit gekommen war, verwandelte er beide in Bäume, in eine Eiche und eine Linde, die ihre Zweige innig ineinanderschlangen. ...."**_

_-,-,-_

_-,-,-_

_  
_oOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOo

_Der Brief_

_Seit Tagen weiss ich nicht ob ich sie jemals wiedersehe  
Vielleicht lässt man sie ja niemals mehr zu mir  
Seit Tagen sehn ich mich nur nach ihrer Nähe  
Oh ich werde sterben ohne sie  
Wär sie doch nur noch einmal hier _

_Oh diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen  
Denn oh mit diesem Brief nimmt sie Abschied von mir  
Unsere Liebe darf nicht überleben  
Und mit dem Öffnen dieses Briefs sterben wir_

_Warum sind wir nicht längst geflohen?  
Und warum hab ich es nicht kommen sehn?  
Oh jetzt ist mein Glück wohl für immer verloren  
Wären wir nur fort ohne uns einmal umzudrehen_

_Oh diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen  
Oh mit diesem Brief nimmt sie Abschied von mir  
Doch ohne diese Liebe kann ich nicht leben  
Ohne ihre Nähe kann ich nicht mehr_

"Ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll  
Bin vor Not ganz stumm  
Das, was wir befürchtet haben  
Ist geschehn und wirft mich um  
Vater ist ganz unbeirrbar  
Droht mir alles an  
Womit man mir Angst einjagen  
Und mich lähmen kann  
Weiss nicht wie es weitergeht  
Kenne keinen Weg heraus  
Ich bete nur die schwere Prüfung  
Löscht mich nicht völlig aus"

_Oh diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen  
Oh mit diesem Brief nimmt sie Abschied von mir  
Unsere Liebe durfte es nicht geben  
Und mit dem Öffnen dieses Briefs starben wir _

_Doch ohne diese Liebe kann ich nicht leben  
Und ohne ihre Nähe kann ich nicht mehr, nicht mehr_

Xavier Naidoo "Der Brief"


End file.
